Mets moi les menottes !
by minata-nya
Summary: Un Grimmjow chieur, c'est habituel! Mais qui se retrouve avec une fraise perverse et exigeante entre les pattes, un tout petit peu moins! Surtout lorsqu'il exerce ce genre de métier là...  /!\ UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Mets moi les menottes!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

**Rating:** M (homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir!)

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Attention:** Si Grimmjow garde à peu près (vraiment à peu près!) la même personnalité que dans le manga, c'est pas vraiment le cas d'Ichigo, qui sera un peu OCC :) Ce cher Kurosaki est un poil trop prude à mon goût dans le manga pour que je puisse créer la fic qui m'intéresse! x)

Ceci est un Two-shot (normalement), donc pour le lemon, ce sera pour le chapitre suivant! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaggerjack était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un génie qui s'ignore. Sous ses dehors de brute épaisse détruisant tout sur son passage se cachait une personnalité câline, joueuse, affectueuse et intelligente, à jamais fidèle à la personne la découvrant. Le problème résidait dans le fait que personne justement, ne connaissait la nature profonde de Grimmjow, lui compris. Son côté butor et insolent faisait sa fierté, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu le changer. Malheureusement pour lui, on ne décide que rarement de sa destinée et ce jour là encore moins que d'habitude. Complètement inconscient de ce qui l'attendait à la fin de la journée à peine entamée qui se profilait devant lui, il s'étira et se leva de son lit. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était huit heures, l'heure parfaite selon lui pour commencer à faire chier son monde. C'est donc de bonne humeur à l'idée de pourrir la journée de ses chers collègues de travail qu'il se mit sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche, tout en sifflotant de gaieté. Il se mit à faire le décompte… 3…2…1… Un juron retentit dans l'immeuble, provenant de l'appartement du dessous, provoquant un grand éclat de rire chez le bleuté. C'était son petit plaisir du matin, tirer toute l'eau chaude pour que son voisin du dessous n'ait que de l'eau froide. Et comme Madarame Ikkaku, son cher voisin, commençait toujours sa douche cinq minutes avant lui, il tombait pile au moment où celui-ci devait se rincer. Le bonheur quoi !<p>

Sifflotant toujours, Grimmjow sortit de la douche et passa négligemment une serviette autour de sa taille. Un coup d'œil au miroir lui permit de constater que même l'eau ne venait pas à bout de quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles bleutées. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux semblaient plus bleu marine que turquoise comme ça. Haussant les épaules, il passa une main dans sa chevelure pour finalement retourner dans sa chambre et s'habillait rapidement. Il en était au tee-shirt lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Ikkaku, il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, un grand sourire de psychopathe comme il savait si bien les faire aux lèvres. Seulement, au lieu de découvrir son voisin, il ne vit qu'une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, les cheveux verts, salivant allègrement sur le seuil de sa porte. A la vue de la bave sur son paillasson, Grimmjow mitrailla du regard la gamine. Cette saleté de mioche venait de dégueulasser son magnifique paillasson merde ! Il empoigna le tee-shirt de la petite fille, la soulevant à hauteur de son visage, les yeux mauvais. La gamine le regarda puis lui sourit de ses quatre dents, tapant allégrement de ses petites mains sur le visage du bleuté, trouvant manifestement cette activité très amusante. Les joues rougies par les frappes si délicates de… cette morveuse verte, Grimmjow se prépara à exploser, lorsqu'un grand éclat de voix l'interrompit, attirant son attention sur… un bonze ? Ah nan, son voisin pour de vrai cette fois. Le bleuté ricana en le voyant en pull, visiblement glacé, mais les joues rouges de colères. Il éloigna la chose verte de son visage avec une grimace, avant d'accorder toute son attention à son voisin. Il aimait toujours leurs grandes discussions du matin !

-GRIMMJOW ! SALE FILS DE PUTE, JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Voilà, qu'est ce qu'il disait. Quelle poésie ! Ca, c'était de la conversation ! Malheureusement, il allait être en retard à son boulot s'il traînait encore. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il colla son paquet bavant dans les bras de son voisin qui vociférait injures sur injures, avec pour seule explication un « Cadeau ! », avant de partir en trombe dans l'escalier. Une dernière insulte le suivit, alors qu'il riait une nouvelle fois à gorge déployée. Il ne savait pas ce que cette morveuse faisait devant sa porte à huit heures de matin mais ça l'avait bien fait rire. Décidément, cette journée commençait vraiment bien !

Si Grimmjow avait eu conscience de sa nature profonde – celle intelligente – il se serait plus questionné sur la présence de la petite fille sur son paillasson, et se serait dit que cette journée commençait plutôt bizarrement. Mais étant ignorant de son intellect, il se dirigea comme l'inconscient qu'il était vers sa chère moto – bleue, bien évidemment – et l'enfourcha, ronronnant presque quand le moteur la fit vibrer. Il partit sur les chapeaux de roues e direction de son travail, imaginant déjà les tourments qu'il pourrait infliger à ses collègues. Arrivé devant son lieu de travail, il entra tranquillement dans la cour intérieure du bâtiment, saluant au passage les gardes qui le regardait craintivement. Tous connaissaient son caractère explosif et propice à emmerder le premier venu, sans raisons apparentes. Il se posa pied à terre, lançant un dernier regard amoureux à sa chère bécane et s'engouffra dans la porte. Tous le saluèrent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Il n'aimait pas venir en uniforme et d'ailleurs, personne ne savait dans son immeuble quel travail il faisait réellement. Ca lui avait déjà démangé parfois de le leur révéler, rien que pour rire un bon coup devant leurs tronches à coup sûr ébahies mais il n'aimait pas vraiment étaler son appartenance à ce secteur un peu particulier. Personne ne le croirait de toute façon, il aurait fallu qu'il montre une preuve, et la seule qu'il avait en permanence sur lui, il préférait la laisser dans sa poche. Il soupira en enfilant sa chemise bleue, regardant les souliers vernis qu'il avait dû troquer contre ses baskets habituelles. C'était bien quelque chose qu'il détestait ça, l'uniforme ! Pouha ! Il ressemblait à un pingouin dans cette tenue, c'était beaucoup trop sérieux pour lui ! Même si son job était sérieux lui aussi, à la base. Après un dernier soupir, il referma la porte de son casier et sortit du vestiaire, se dirigeant vers son bureau. A peine assis, l'un de ses collègues s'incrusta dedans, un café à la main et un sourire narquois au visage. Il ne l'aimait qu'à moitié celui là !

-Bien le bonjour, capitaine Jaggerjack ! Je vois que vous êtes venus à l'heure aujourd'hui, un exploit ! Nargua le nouveau venu tout en tendant un café bien corsé au bleuté.

-J'me passerais de tes commentaires Gin !et j't'ai d'jà dit d'pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna Grimmjow.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse étalage de son grade au sein de la police, ça le mettait vaguement mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, le lieutenant Ichimaru Gin se faisait régulièrement un plaisir de venir le titiller là-dessus. Il faisait partit des rares membres de la polices à ne pas subir les foudres de Grimmjow et à ne pas le craindre. Il savait cependant se tenir à la limite de la susceptibilité du capitaine et se sauver silencieusement lors des colères les plus violentes du bleuté. L'autre homme à ne pas craindre Grimmjow était Aizen, le commissaire de police et donc supérieur du bleuté. Celui-ci observait un respect relatif envers lui, faisant peu confiance à cet homme mais respectant son travail et sa manière de procéder. Tous les autres policiers avaient déjà goûté aux « plaisanteries » du capitaine Jaggerjack et pouvait témoigner de ses terribles colères.

Bizarrement, Grimmjow effectuait son travail avec sérieux et plutôt consciencieusement. Ses rapports étaient toujours rendus en temps et en heures, ses missions jusqu'à présent toujours couronnées de succès, avec un minimum de pertes humaines. Pour cela il était respecté et chez bon nombre de policiers, sous la crainte couvait l'admiration devant le personnage que représentait Grimmjow Jaggerack.

-Où en est l'affaire Yumichika ? demanda le bleuté, saisissant l'un des nombreux dossiers envahissant son bureau.

-C'est bouclé. Son agresseur a été jugé coupable et en a pour 2 ans ferme. Lui retourne emménager chez son ami, répondit Gin, son sourire de renard toujours sur le visage.

-Quel ami ? demanda Grimmjow tout en fronçant les sourcils en lisant les papiers qu'il avait entre les mains et buvant son café par petites gorgées.

-Un certaine Madarame Ikkaku apparemment.

Le bleuté manqua de s'étrangler avec son café à l'entente du nom de son voisin. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour arrêter de tousser, tandis que Gin le regardait d'un air interrogatif. Il en fallait pas mal pour surprendre le capitaine Jaggerjack et visiblement, ce Ikkaku ne lui était pas étranger. Il fut encore plus interloqué en voyant le bleuté se mettre à rire de plus en plus fort, à tel point qu'il dût se tenir les côtes. Puis le rire du capitaine se stoppa aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé et, à la tête qu'il faisait, Gin comprit qu'il lui fallait s'éclipser maintenant. C'est avec la plus grande discrétion qu'il referma la porte de son bureau. Dans le couloir, tous l'observaient. Il fit une légère grimace. Comme si une alarme avait retentit, tous les policiers se trouvèrent subitement quelque chose à faire et s'éloignèrent des environs du bureau tant redouté du gradé. Un instant plus tard, sa porte vint embrassé le mur alors qu'un Grimmjow furieux en sortait.

-HISAGI ! Appela-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

Shuuhei Isagi se dépêcha de venir voir son capitaine, se mettant au garde à vous devant lui tout en se lamentant d'être celui qui allait tout prendre aujourd'hui. Grimmjow le détailla d'un air colérique, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes, laissant le pauvre policier suer à grosses gouttes dans l'expectative de la sentence qui allait s'abattre sur lui dans peu de temps. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le capitaine se mettre à pouffer avant de rire à grands éclats une nouvelle fois. Pris de court, il ne sût comment réagir. Il était totalement décontenancé de voir son gradé à la limite du fou rire devant lui, allant même jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule pour prendre appui et ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Derrière Hisagi, ses collègues étaient tout autant interloqués que lui, échangeant des regards chargés d'interrogations. Le capitaine Jaggerjack avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Ou il avait fumé ? Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais présenté au travail soul ou défoncé, toujours impeccable bien que pas souvent à l'heure.

-T-t'as pas idée de c'qui m'arrive aujourd'hui Hisagi, commença Grimmjow, toujours secoué par son fou rire. Ce p'tit gigolo d'Yumichika est allé squatter chez mon voisin, c'lui que j'fais chier tout les matins !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce eurent une pensée compatissante envers ce voisin qui subissait leur capitaine tous les matins. Ils imaginaient sans peine le calvaire que cela devait être. De son côté, Hisagi n'en menait pas large, ignorant toujours comment réagir.

-Ca t'fais pas rire ? Nan ? Bah, laisse tomber. Z'avez de la chance, j'suis de bonne humeur, alors pas de corvées aujourd'hui. C'bientôt noël nan ? Quartier libre pour tous ! déclara le bleuté, repartant dans son fou rire.

-M-Mais capitaine, avança Hisagi, on est samedi, on ne peut pas…

-T'veux rester à bosser ? C'ton problème mais tu l'f'ras tout seul ! Moi, j'me barre !

Sur ce, Grimmjow se dirigea vers le vestiaire, recommençait à siffloter. Il ignora ses subalternes et collègues qui le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche plus ou moins ouverte. Il leur donnait _sérieusement_ un jour de congé ? Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Parce qu'il était de _bonne_ _humeur_ ? Il était malade ou quoi ? Une série de regards fut échangée, alors que tous retournaient à leur poste. Si Jaggerjack s'en allait, s'était déjà un jour de vacance pour eux, autant rester et éviter de se faire taper sur les doigts !

Grimmjow quant à lui était sortit du bâtiment et sifflotait toujours aussi joyeusement. Décidemment, cette journée allait de mieux en mieux ! La petite voix muette de son intellect lui hurla qu'il se trompait complètement et que, vu comme c'était parti, une tuile allait sûrement lui tomber dessus mais étant muette et la fierté du bleuté dure de la feuille, Grimmjow s'enfonça inconsciemment et avec une douce naïveté dans son imbécillité. Alors que son génie enfoui si profondément en lui se démenait pour déclencher les « Danger! Danger ! », ces petites lumières qui servent à sauver leur propriétaire de situations fâcheuses, le bleuté roulait tranquillement sur sa moto chérie en ville, ses pensées toutes tournées vers ce qu'il allait annoncer à son voisin en arrivant, il se fit pas attention au feu, ni au passage piéton, et encore moins au piéton déambulant dessus. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva il ne savait comment les quatre fers en l'air, un truc baveux sur le visage et un poids sur son corps alors que sa si précieuse moto gisait à quelques mètre de lui, couchée sur le sol.

Pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il décolla le truc baveux de sa tête, découvrant avec horreur la morveuse de ce matin. Il allait la balancer plus loin et s'essuyer le visage lorsque son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il avait _sur_ lui, enfin, par la personne qui commençait à se relever. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une touffe de cheveux roux, deux yeux d'un marron doré liquide inquiets, et une bouche légèrement charnue et rosé bouger. Bouger ? Donc parler ? Ah merde, il n'avait rien capté là !

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, fixant le jeune homme au-dessus de lui, tenant toujours à bout de bras la morveuse baveuse qui semblait l'avoir reconnut lui aussi et s'agitait pour lui tapoter encore le visage.

-Je disais : tu peux pas regarder où tu roules pauvre connard ? T'as failli nous tuer, là ! s'écria l'inconnu, le visage contracté par la colère. Et lâche Nell !

Nell ? C'était quoi ça ? Ah ! La morveuse. C'est vrai qu'on leur donne des prénoms à ces trucs là se souvint Grimmjow. Mais cette pensée fut bien fugace comparée à l'envie tenace qui le prenait, là maintenant. Les warnings de son cerveau venaient de s'allumer enfin, il pouvait presque voir les mots « Danger ! Danger ! » clignoter devant ses yeux mais il n'y fit pas attention, au grand désespoir de son génie intérieur. En fait, il avait une pulsion à satisfaire là, et rien ne l'en détournerait. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se redressa, obligeant ainsi l'adolescent au-dessus de lui – il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans – à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et qu'il l'embrassa, capturant goulûment ses lèvres entre les siennes. Peu lui importait qu'ils soient au beau milieu de la ville, assis sur un passage piéton au milieu des voitures, et que sa moto gise plus loin comme une âme en peine, ce rouquin était juste trop. Il avait eut envie de l'embrasser dés qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, et il n'avait pas pour coutume de se frustrer. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être insulté, voire frappé, ce fut une langue exigeante qui vint s'introduire dans sa bouche, l'entraînant dans l'un des baisers les plus chauds de sa vie. Ce fut le plus jeune qui rompit le baiser le premier, manquant d'air. Grimmjow sentit son corps se mettre à bouillonner rien qu'au regard que lui lança l'adolescent.

-Ichigo, déclara celui-ci, dévorant toujours du regard le bleuté.

-Qu-quoi ? demanda Grimmjow, un peu perdu.

-C'est mon nom. Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Et bien Grimmjow, susurra Ichigo, que dirais-tu de ramasser ta bécane et de me laisser repartir avec ma cousine ?

Grimmjow frissonna d'excitation en entendant son prénom prononcé de cette façon et rouvrit des yeux emplit de possession sur celui qui venait de devenir sa nouvelle proie. Il était strictement hors de question qu'il le laisse repartir ! Sans rien répondre, il se releva, embarquant Ichigo et la morv…Nell. Il cala la gamine dans les bras d'un Ichigo goguenard, pensant avoir gagné, pendant que le bleuté remettait debout sa moto. S'occupant de sa petite sœur qui geignait, il ne vit pas le sourire carnassier de Grimmjow et fut surpris de se sentir soulever par la taille et posé sur la selle de la moto. Il eut à peine le temps de le réaliser que le bleuté avait démarrer la moto. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à lui et de prier pour ne pas être tombé sur un malade complet un peu trop sexy pour son propre bien.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilà! :) j'espère que ça vous a plu! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue l'écriture de Sauve moi, mais j'avais envie de faire une autre micro fiction à côté :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

et voilà le deuxième chapitre! En fait, je sais pas si ce sera le dernier... c'est à vous de décider! Je peux arrêter cette fiction là, ou fare un dernier chapitre. Je trouve qu'il y a encore quelques trucs qui mériteraient d'être éclaircis mais bon, comme ils ne sont pas essentiels... c'est comme vous voulez!

Bonne lecture en tout cas! :)

Dixy01: merci! x) Je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise :)

Anonyme972: En fait, à la base, je voulais en effet qu'Ichi découvre la véritable personnalité de Grimm et inversement, pour en faire un chapitre à la fois humoristique (j'ai toujours trouvé que Grimmjow était un joli prénom pour un chaton xD), romantique et chaud (apparemment, je me suis pas trop craquée là-dessus ^^'). Malheureusement, j'étais un peu claquée hier soir et j'ai fini d'écrire vers minuit, donc j'avais un peu hâte que tout ça soit bouclé. Maintenant, à lire les reviews et la fiction, je crois en effet qu'un troisième chapitre ne sera pas superflue ;)

* * *

><p>Pour son entourage, Ichigo Kurosaki était un adolescent de dix sept ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, intelligent et dévoué. Archétype du sauveur qui sacrifierait tout pour protéger sa famille et ses amis, y compris sa vie, les professeurs comme son père le respectaient et se félicitaient qu'il exista encore des jeunes de cette trempe. Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à se lamenter sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, qui n'avait décidément rien à voir avec la leur, et Ichigo apportait ce magnifique rayon de soleil qu'était l'espoir. Malheureusement pour eux – et peut-être heureusement pour lui – Ichigo Kurosaki, sous ses dehors de gentil garçon, cachait un caractère bien trempé et un net penchant pour tout ce qui avait un joli service trois pièces. Depuis ses quinze ans et sa découverte du bien fait des échanges masculins dans les douches du vestiaire du gymnase, il se passait difficilement de petits camarades de jeux. Bien sûr, il était le seul au courant et s'arrangeait toujours pour choisir des partenaires d'un soir, ne prenant aucuns risques. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son petit secret soit éventé, non par crainte de l'opinion des autres – au contraire, ça lui permettrait de savoir qui serait intéressé – mais plus par goût du danger. Il adorait risquer de se faire surprendre, être toujours sur ses gardes dans l'expectative d'un témoin malencontreux. En fait, il avait l'impression d'être dans une bataille, luttant contre l'ennemi invisible qu'était la morale bien pensante de la société.<p>

Aujourd'hui encore, il tenait son rôle à la perfection, emmenant sa chère nièce qui lui avait déjà dégueulassé trois tee-shirts – inondés de bave, il avait dû les mettre directement à laver – voir son camarade de jeu préféré, le fils de deux amis de la famille : Stark et Hallibel Coyote. Leur fils Nnoitra avait quelques années de plus que sa cousine Neliel mais avait l'étrange pouvoir de faire cesser de saliver la petite fille de quatre ans, atout non négligeable et vital pour ses vêtements. C'est donc en début de journée, vers huit heures moins le quart qu'il sonna chez les Coyotes, Hallibel venant réceptionner le paquet. Elle lui souffla un « à cet après-midi » avant de claquer la porte et hurler à son fainéant de mari de se lever et à son fils de venir s'occuper de Neliel. Ichigo ricana doucement en entendant la douce voix d'Hallibel résonner dans ton le hall, couvrant presque celle plaintive de son mari. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ces deux là avaient pu finir ensemble et pondre un gamin aussi… bizarre que Nnoitra mais leur était reconnaissant de le libérer au moins pour la matinée du petit monstre qu'était Neliel, Nell de son petit surnom. Elle était attachante cette gamine au fond mais toute sa garde robe et ses pauvres nerfs risquaient de ne pas tenir le choc s'il l'avait plus de douze heures d'affilé dans les bras. Il devait la récupérer cet après-midi pour l'emmener voir un médecin – dans le fol espoir de trouver la raison de cet épanchement sans fin de salive – puis la leur ramener pour qu'elle passe la nuit chez eux. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer, son père devait sûrement lui avoir préparer une nouvelle attaque spéciale en témoignage de son affection et il commençait à saturer. Il y avait déjà eu droit trois fois rien que ce matin, sous le regard blasé de sa sœur Karin et le sourire candide de la cadette, Yuzu.

Il appela l'un de ses amis de classe et passa la matinée avec lui, tuant le temps dans une salle d'arcade. Une fois l'heure venue d'aller chercher sa cousine, il le salua et se dirigea vers l'immeuble où logeaient les Coyotes, se préparant mentalement à l'attaque verte et baveuse qui l'attendait. Nell était toujours très… démonstrative lorsqu'il revenait la chercher. Cette fois-ci ne manqua pas, il eut droit au boulet de canon verdâtre en plein dans l'estomac, criant des « Istugo ! » à tue tête. Tentant d'arracher la fillette de son pantalon, il croisa le regard ennuyé de Stark et celui énervé de son fils. Faisant semblant d'être gêné, il esquissa un sourire désolé et embarqua la morv…sa charmante nièce en s'excusant du dérangement. Il fila chez le médecin, attendit la demi-heure habituelle puis largu… déposa avec douceur Nell sur la table d'auscultation du bureau médical, sous les yeux à mi-horrifiés, mi-ahuris de l'homme de science. Intérieurement, Ichigo partit dans un ricanement sadique. Il attendait impatiemment de voir comment ce… Szayel Apporo Granz allait s'en sortir. Le dernier médecin de Nell – si on pouvait appeler ce genre de décérébré un médecin – un dénommé Kurotsuchi Mayuri s'y était cassé les dents et avait fini à l'hôpital psychiatrique, qu'il n'aurait jamais dût quitter selon l'adolescent. Après une dizaine de minutes de pure torture pour le médecin et de sympathiques réjouissances sadiques intériorisées pour Ichigo, le médecin déclara qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour cette pauvre petite fille et qu'il fallait prendre rendez-vous avec l'un des médecins de l'hôpital, un certain Ryuken Ishida. Se réjouissant déjà du spectacle qu'allait lui offrir ce nouveau médecin dans quelques semaines, Ichigo remercia le médecin et prit congés, Nell sous le bras.

Il était en train de traverser un carrefour dans le but de retourner déposer sa cousine chez son « ami » lorsqu'il vit une moto se diriger vers lui, à petite vitesse certes, mais sans freiner et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se décaler, il se sentit projeter à quelques mètres. Dans sa chute, il lâcha Neliel et, les eux horrifiés, la vit tomber sur… bah sur la même chose que lui en fait, qui n'était pas le sol. C'était bien trop confortable pour être le sol. Il entendit un grognement suivit d'un juron alors qu'une mains se saisissait de la fillette pour la soulever et l'écarter d'un visage, le visage le plus viril et bandant qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais vu – et il parlait en connaisseur. A la fois ébahi et ravi, il se releva un petit peu pour mieux observer celui sur qui il avait atterrit. Soudain, il réalisa que l'homme sous lui était celui qui les avait renversé et qu'ils étaient au bout milieu d'un carrefour, sûrement observé par pas mal de gens. Se ressaisissant, il se mit à crier sur l'homme aux étranges cheveux bleus qui se redressait doucement, l'entraînant avec lui. Apparemment, il avait un peu de mal à revenir à lui.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

Icigo dût utiliser tout son sang froid pour ne pas se mettre à frissonner au son de cette voix si... mais comment on pouvait avoir une voix pareille ? Un seul mot de lui et il était prêt à lui présenter son cul avec papier cadeau, là, tout de suite ! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il lui demandait, en tout cas pas pour l'instant, il recommença donc à vociférer sur cet apollon, résistant à l'envie de lui virer cette saleté de tee-shirt pour voir si ce qu'il imaginait en dessous était bien réel. Alors qu'il partait joyeusement dans ses tout nouveaux fantasmes, deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, coupant toutes ses pensées. A peine eut-il réalisé que c'était son nouveau fantasme qui l'embrassait qu'il ouvrait la bouche, laissant le champ libre à l'intruse qui avait commencé à lécher ses lèvres.

Ichigo se foutait complètement d'être en plein milieu de la rue, il était entrain de vivre le baiser le plus chaud de son existence ! Bientôt à bout de souffle, il le brisa, couvant toujours du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux turquoise et félins le fixaient avec avidité et étonnement. Il se sentit durcir sous ce regard brûlant et oublia définitivement son rôle d'adolescent modèle. Il se présenta de sa voix la plus chaude, déterminé à avoir cet homme dans son lit le soir même. Celui-ci semblait encore un peu troublé d'ailleurs, puisqu'il dût répéter. Ichigo se demanda un instant si ce type n'était pas un peu crétin sur les bords, puis se fit la réflexion qu'être embrassé par la personne qu'on vient de percuter à moto, ça pouvait être un peu perturbant. Mais le trouble du motard ne sembla pas durer puisqu'il se présenta à son tour. Grimmjow. Il aimait ce nom, ça lui rappelait un félin et l'idée de griffures, rugissements et autres ronronnements lui plaisait assez. Surtout dans un lit. Sentant ses pensées divaguer un peu trop, il les mis de côté, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard. Il fallait qu'ils bougent maintenant, avant que des gens ne s'approchent pour voir s'ils allaient bien.

-Et bien Grimmjow, susurra Ichigo, que dirais-tu de ramasser ta bécane et de me laisser repartir avec ma cousine ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, sembla frissonner avant de poser sur lui un regard chaud empli de désir et de possessivité, avant de se relever d'un coup, l'embarquant lui et Neliel avec lui. Il les déposa près de sa moto qu'il releva, et avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse réagir, il la lui fit enfourcher, sa cousine dans les bras, puis démarra pour partir à toute vitesse. L'adolescent eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à lui et de prier pour ne pas être tombé sur trop gros pour lui finalement. Le visage collé au tee-shirt du dénommé Grimmjow, il ne vit pas que celui-ci l'emmenait exactement là où il voulait aller, c'est-à-dire devant l'immeuble d'Hallibel et Stark. Etonné, il jeta un coup d'œil au motard en descendant du bolide. Celui-ci le suivit de près et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de bouger, il se retrouvait dans ses bras. Ahuri, il resta un court instant muet de stupéfaction avant de se débattre pour se dégager.

-Eh ! Lâche moi ! S'écria-t-il tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte d'entrée du hall de l'immeuble. Je vais pas m'enfuir mais laisse moi au moins déposé Nell !

-Comment ça la déposer ? L'interrogea le bleuté, s'arrêtant momentanément.

-Je dois la laisser à des amis, ils habitent juste là, à deux portes, expliqua rapidement Ichigo, désignant une des portes du rez-de-chaussée.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Grimmjow se dirigea au pas de charge vers la porte, frappa trois coups rapides à la porte et donna sans un mot d'explication la gamine qui s'amusait à faire des bulles avec sa salive à Nnoitra qui venait d'ouvrir. Le bleuté repartit aussitôt, ravi de s'être débarrassé cette…Nell, qui allait le gêner pour ce qu'il avait à faire dans son lit avec un certain rouquin. Le concerné s'était d'ailleurs agrippé à son cou pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers deux par deux. Légèrement admiratif – il ne faisait pas trois grammes quand même ! – Ichigo dévisagea une nouvelle fois le bleuté, imaginant déjà ce qu'une telle forme physique promettait dans un tout autre cadre… Décidant de jouer la carte de la provocation, il eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il se rapprochait du cou de son porteur, commençant par déposer de petits baisers sur la peau, pour se mettre à la lécher et la mordiller franchement. Grimmjow poussa un grondement sourd.

Cet Ichigo allait le tuer ! Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, si en plus il se mettait à titiller l'une de ses zones les plus sensibles, il ne répondait plus de rien ! Il sourit en tombant sur le dernier pallier avant le sien, pestant néanmoins d'avoir fait la connerie de louer un appartement au troisième étage. Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans le dernier escalier, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, un « GRIMMJOW ! » retentissant le faisant se stopper et se retourner. Il soupira en reconnaissant son voisin Ikkaku. Il n'avait pas le temps là ! Il avait un rouquin chaud bouillant à faire hurler de plaisir sur le feu là !

-ESPECE D'ENFOIRE, VIENS TE BATTRE QUE JE TE DEFONCE, SALAUD ! S'égosilla le dit voisin, une batte de base-ball à la main, l'air passablement énervé.

Grinçant des dents, Grimmjow fit quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter, il sortit sa plaque de sa poche et la brandit sous le nez d'Ikkaku, retenant Ichigo contre lui à un bras. Ce dernier en profita pour couvrir plus de peau de ses bons soins, s'amusant follement, sous le gémissement intérieur du policier. Il s'arrêta cependant en entendant le hoquet de stupeur du voisin et le soupir agacé de son porteur. Interloqué, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait et avisa la plaque de police. Il resta scotché. Son fantasme sur pattes était _flic_ ? Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être surpris, Ikkaku avait le visage littéralement décomposé.

-Je…Tu… bafouilla-t-il, hébété.

-Ouais, j'suis flic et là, j'suis pressé alors t'fais pas chier, t'rentres chez toi et tu t'la boucles, capiche ? Cracha Grimmjow, autant agacé d'avoir dût révéler son métier que de l'air complètement crétin qu'affichait Ikkaku.

Celui-ci bafouilla un « oui » et des excuses avant de fermer précipitamment sa porte. Grimmjow grogna vaguement de satisfaction et alors qu'il allait ranger sa plaque dans son jean, Ichigo la lui piqua des mains. Observant, intrigué, la plaque.

-Oho ! Capitaine en plus, siffla-t-il, surpris. J'aurais pas cru.

-ouais, j'sais, ça surprend, grommela le bleuté tout en récupérant sa plaque, la callant bien au fond d'une de ses poches.

-Hm, je trouve ça plutôt excitant, ronronna l'adolescent à l'oreille du policier. Tu as des menottes chez toi ?

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Dieu que ce gamin était bandant ! Saisissant brutalement le visage d'Ichigo, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, le faisant glisser sur lui de façon à être face à face, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille. L'embrassant avec passion, il le plaqua contre le mur, ondulant du bassin contre le sien. Le plus jeune s'arracha de ses lèvres pour gémir de plaisir sous la sensation de leurs deux bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre. « Encore » souffla-t-il au bleuté, bien décidé à lui faire perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même. Jamais il n'avait couché avec un homme aussi sexy et policier, l'expérience le tentait assez. Il avait toujours rêvé d'utiliser quelques…accessoires comme des menottes et ça semblait être l'occasion parfaite !

Gimmjow donna un deuxième coup de bassin contre celui de l'adolescent qui gémit encore, ravissant les oreilles du bleuté. Il raffermit sa prise sur les fesses du plus jeune et gravit à toute vitesse les dernières marches qui le séparaient de son appartement et de son lit. Ichigo butinait toujours son cou, se frottant lascivement contre lui, mettant à mal les dernières réserves de self-control qu'il lui restait. Ce gamin ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ! Il ouvrit fébrilement sa porte, s'engouffra dans son salon et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, jetant sans ménagement l'adolescent sur le lit. Il le suivit de peu, se glissant entre ses jambes ouvertes, réunissant leurs deux bassins d'un mouvement sec.

Ichigo l'observait du coin de l'œil, essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger trop rapidement par les flammes de plaisir liquide qui dévoraient son bas ventre. Il voulait profiter au maximum de ce moment. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le policier se pencher et sortir une aire de menottes de sa table de chevet. Docile, il le laissa lui attacher les mains aux barreaux du lit. Son pantalon le serra douloureusement à la pensée d'être totalement à la merci du bleuté. Il se sentait comme la proie qui allait se faire dévorée par le prédateur qu'était Grimmjow. L'adrénaline lui procura de délicieux frissons, et c'est en écartant outrageusement les jambes qu'il lança son ultime provocation.

-Prends-moi Grimmjow, prends-moi maintenant.

Grimmjow entendit clairement le dernier fil qui le retenait à sa raison céder, dans un « clac » retentissant. Les yeux fous, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire psychopathe, il déchira purement et simplement les vêtements d'Ichigo, se débarrassant de même de ses vêtements. Il se coucha sur sa proie, se repaissant de ses gémissements et de ses frissons. Il mordit à pleines dents son cou, à la jonction de l'épaule et de la nuque, faisant couler un peu de sang. Ichigo se cambra, gémissant bruyamment sous la douleur. Il aimait ça, ce mélange de plaisir et de douleur, cette ivresse sans fin qui l'habitait, attisée par chaque griffure, chaque caresse sur son corps tremblant. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et réclama plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. S'il avait cherché à exciter le plus possible le bleuté, il était au moins dans le même état, Grimmjow l'excitant comme jamais.

Celui-ci se pencha à son oreille après avoir lécher avidement la plaie qu'il lui avait faite. Il en mordilla le lobe, et en lécha les contours, sous les petits cris mêlés de suppliques du plus jeune.

-Tu voudrais que j'te prenne, hein p'tite fraise ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, prenant un plaisir sadique à torturer sa proie. T'sais quoi, j'crois que j'vais prendre tout mon temps ! Une proie pareille, ça s'savoure, tu crois pas ?

-N-non, maintenant, implora Ichigo, perdant totalement pied au son de cette voix si chaude et rauque. M-Maintenant !

-Ouh mais c'est qu'elle est exigeante la p'tite fraise, s'esclaffa Grimmjow, laissant plus libre court à son instinct de prédateur que jamais. D'accord, pour cette fois-ci, j'vais faire c'que tu m'demandes, mais t'vas le r'gretter, j'te l'promets, déclara-t-il, partant dans un rire effrayant.

Ichigo déglutit, certain que le bleuté était sérieux. Néanmoins il ne se démonta pas et ondula férocement sous son amant, écartant encore plus les jambes, l'invitant à le posséder enfin. Grimmjow ricana une nouvelle fois avant d'attraper dans sa table de chevet un tube de lubrifiant et d'en déposer une noisette sur ses doigts. Il planta son regard dans celui suppliant d'Ichigo et commença à enfoncer deux doigts dans son intimité. L'adolescent se crispa et tira sur ses bras, supportant moins bien la douleur qu'il ne le pensait. Pourtant, il ne se découragea pas et s'efforça de détendre son corps, ce que le bleuté l'aida à faire en engloutissant sans prévenir son pénis dans sa bouche. Ichigo cria sous la sensation, pensant qu'il venait de jouir. Il n'en était rien, Grimmjow continuant à le sucer activement, l'observant toujours de ses yeux perçants. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le plus jeune se sentit gêné par se regard et se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le bleuté avait rajouté un troisième doigt en lui. Il ne sentait que des vagues de plus en plus puissantes de plaisir le ravager, avivées par ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas, scrutant chacune de ses expressions. Lorsque les doigts de Grimmjow frôlèrent sa prostate, il hurla de plaisir, se déversant allègrement dans la bouche du policier. Celui-ci se redressa, léchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Décidemment, cette petite fraise était tout à fait à son goût. Sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de reprendre ses esprits après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il se positionna devant son intimité, se mordant la lèvre d'impatience. Lui aussi était à bout. Lentement il poussa sur l'anneau de chair tout en grognant longuement de satisfaction. C'avait été une torture pour lui de sentir l'étroitesse d'Ichigo autour de ses doigts et de s'imaginer _en_ lui. Il avançait doucement, ne voulant pas blesser le plus jeune, qui était à présent loin de son orgasme et crispait les yeux sous la douleur. Il aurait dut se douter que Grimmjow ne serait pas un petit calibre. Il s'efforça de se décontracter, serrant malgré tout les dents. Bordel, ce qu'il était _gros_ !

Il sentit soudain la bouche du bleuté venir butiner son visage, caressant du bout des lèvres sa peau luisante de sueur. Sa langue lapa les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé échapper. Il l'entendait lui chuchoter des mots apaisants, qui lui permirent de se détendre assez pour que le bleuté arrive à entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il sentait Grimmjow panteler au-dessus de lui, se contrôlant visiblement pour ne pas bouger et lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ichigo ondula doucement du bassin, indiquant par là au bleuté qu'il pouvait bouger. Celui-ci ne s'en priva pas, commençant par de lents va-et-vients qui firent gémir l'adolescent. Lorsque celui-ci murmura un « encore », Grimmjow accéléra d'un coup, transformant ses mouvements en coups de butoir qui vinrent frapper directement sur la prostate d'Ichigo, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Il ne savait plus se qu'il disait, poussant des cris ressemblant vaguement au nom du bleuté. Celui-ci continua sa cadence effrénée, s'agrippant aux hanches du plus jeune. Dans un énième coup de butoir, Ichigo se sentit venir, se répandant entre eux, alors que Grimmjow le suivait de près, prolongeant le plaisir de derniers va-et-vients.

Il s'écroula sur le rouquin, restant immobile quelques secondes, avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il lui enleva ses menottes et l'attira dans ses bras.

Alors que sa respiration commençait à revenir à la normale, il entendit Ichigo pouffer discrètement. Haussant un sourcil, il l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire malicieux avant de s mettre à califourchon sur son bassin.

-Je croyais que vous alliez me punir, monsieur le policier ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Grimmjow le dévisagea, interloqué. Décidemment, sa petite fraise était bien surprenante ! Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait pour capturer les lèvres de son amant.

-T'crois pas si bien dire, p'tite fraise….

**à suivre...?**

* * *

><p>Tadaa! Alors, fini ou pas fini? :p<p>

Après avoir un peu réfléchi, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette fiction ne s'arrêtera pas là! Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite (et fin cette fois!) ce soir :)

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Sauve moi, j'avoue que j'écris tout sur un premier jet, le soir même où je publie mes chapitres en fait. M'occupant de Mets moi les menottes ce soir, je pense pas mettre la suite de Sauve moi avant demain, voire après-demain. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'oublie pas! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le dernier (c'est sûr cette fois!) chapitre de cette fiction! :)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui m'a motivé pour continuer cette fiction! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture! :)

réponses aux reviews anonymes:

ayu: contente que tu aies aimé ma fic! :) Je ne ferais pas de suite, désolée. En fait, c'était sensé être un OS à la base, et ça c'est transformé en une fiction à trois chapitres ^^' Mais si tu veux, j'écris une autre fiction en ce moment, qui aura plus de chapitres (peut-être une dizaine... je me prononce pas trop) qui s'appelle Sauve moi. Si ça t'intéresse, passe y faire un tour! ;)

anonyme972: xD Contente que ça t'ait fait rire, c'était le but! ;) Merci pour les reviews que tu as mis, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! 3

ata-chan: merci beaucoup :)

dixy01: C'est moi qui te remercie! :) Et oui, j'ai un peu de mal à voir Grimmjow autrement qu'en chaton la plupart du temps! xD Nan, sérieux, je l'ai toujours trouvé plus adorable que terrifiant! xD

cerfchoupi 3: merci! :)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaggerjack venait tout juste d'émerger des bras de Morphée, réveillé par un bruit de casserole dans la cuisine. Il s'étira, détendant ses muscles et laissant le temps à son cerveau de réactualiser les données. Il se releva d'un bon, les yeux écarquillés. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur la place froide à côté de lui, dans son lit, les draps poussés. Il soupira. Sa p'tite fraise était partie ? C'était dommage, ce gamin l'avait vraiment surpris et pour une fois, l'idée de tenter quelque chose, un début d'histoire lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Bordel, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait autant occupé pendant une nuit ! Il avait connu des amants endurants mais ce gamin battait tous les records ! Il l'avait pris, quoi, quatre fois ? Plus la fois où Ichigo s'était amusé comme un grand sur lui, se rappela le bleuté. En réalité, Grimmjow avait pris son pied comme pas possible dans le corps chaud et souple du plus jeune, se délectant de son étroitesse et de ses cris impudiques. En fait, ce rouquin cachait sacrément bien son jeu ! Sous ses dehors de gentil garçon bien comme il faut se cachait une personnalité perverse, provocante et un brin sadique. Tout ce qu'aimait le policier !<p>

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer ! Grimmjow se leva d'un bond, enfila un boxer et un pantalon et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son appartement pour aller faire quelques recherches sur Ichigo Kurosaki, un deuxième bruit de casserole se fit entendre, suivit d'un juron. Le bleuté se stoppa, se souvenant subitement que c'était précisément _ce_ son qui l'avait réveillé, et qu'un casserole faisait rarement du bruit par elle-même. Mettant en marche ses neurones, il se mit à réfléchir intensément tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine et c'est en apercevant son amant, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tablier, s'activer au-dessus des fourneaux qu'un « tilt » résonna dans son cerveau.

Ichigo avait dût l'entendre car il se retourna et lui souffla un « bonjour… », ses yeux dévorant le torse dévoilé du bleuté. Celui-ci frissonna, ravi de constater que son amant n'avait pas changé de personnalité pendant ses quelques heures de sommeil. Il vit Ichigo détacher son regard de son ventre à contrecœur – chose qui le rempli de fierté – et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à entourer sa taille possessivement de ses bras. Ses dents vinrent titiller l'un des nombreux suçons parcourant la nuque et le cou du plus jeune. Il sourit en le sentant se tendre contre lui et basculer son bassin vers lui, inconsciemment ou non.

-Hum, tu m'donnes faim p'tite fraise, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, ses mains s'aventurant sous le tablier de la dite fraise, caressant avidement la peau douce de son torse.

-Ce sera bientôt prêt Grimm, patiente encore un peu, lui répondit Ichigo, parfaitement conscient du double sens de la phrase de son amant.

-C'pas ça qu'je veux manger p'tite fraise, grogna le bleuté, retournant soudainement face à lui l'adolescent, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Oh… On est gourmand monsieur le capitaine ? demanda Ichigo d'un air mutin, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-J'te l'fais pas dire, marmonna Grimmjow en réponse avant de dévorer la bouche si tentatrice de son amant.

Il retrouva avec plaisir le goût de fraise de l'adolescent, alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans son boxer, massant ses fesses rebondies. Rien que de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ce superbe postérieur, Grimmjow se sentit durcir. Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, satisfait de l'entendre pousser un hoquet de surprise.

-t'imagines pas l'effet qu'tu m'fais 'tite fraise, gronda le bleuté. J'ai envie d'te prendre sur chaque meuble d'mon appart, d'te défoncer le cul jusqu'à qu'tu tombes dans les pommes….

Ichigo se sentit frémir sous les paroles de Grimmjow et sous le deuxième doigt qui venait de s'enfoncer en lui. Lui aussi ne pensait plus qu'au bleuté, qu'à sa façon de le faire grimper aux rideaux, qu'à ses lèvres, ses mains, ses yeux… Il l'obsédait depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il avait voulu lui préparer son petit déjeuné bien qu'il soit midi, et c'était dit que vêtu de cette manière, le policier n'avait aucune chance de lui résister. Il ne pensait pas avoir autant raison… Soudain, il réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait coucher avec le même homme deux jours d'affilés. En fait, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé au début. En se levant, il n'avait pensé qu'à amener le bleuté à le prendre une nouvelle fois, dans cette cuisine. L'idée de partir ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Etonné de son propre comportement, il se figea, chose que Grimmjow remarqua immédiatement. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin ou si Ichigo lui en voulait. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il allait trop vite ? Ou alors le roux voulait partir maintenant ? Il l'avait vexé ? Pire, blessé ? Alors que ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il se recula, s'écartant du plus jeune, un air inquiet et perturbé sur le visage.

Ichigo le regardait, interloqué. Pourquoi le bleuté s'éloignait-il ? Il ne voulait plus de lui ? Pourtant, il lui avait dit il n'y avait pas deux minutes qu'il voulait le prendre, et pas qu'une fois ! Il ne comprenait plus. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il lui avait trop forcé la main ? Ou alors il voulait qu'il parte maintenant ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il n'était pas déjà dehors. Il ne restait jamais chez ses amants de passage, et Grimmjow ne ferait pas exception ! Pourtant, c'est à contrecœur qu'Ichigo passa à côté du policier, partant à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il se rappela que Grimmjow les lui avait déchiré lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. L'adolescent se figea une seconde fois. _Fait l'amour_ ? Depuis quand il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un lui ? Non, lui, il baisait, se faisait prendre, tirait un coup mais jamais, jamais il n'avait _fait_ _l'amour_ avec une quelconque personne !

Trop pris dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas l'air à la fois blessé et agacé de Grimmjow. Celui-ci s'agaçait de sentir se pincement dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas ça, rien que l'idée que sa fraise s'en aille, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais le revoir et, pire, que quelqu'un _d'autre_ que lui puisse le toucher le rendait malade, ivre de colère. Non, c'était _sa _proie, il l'avait marqué ! Son regard s'attarda sur les suçons qui ornaient tout le corps d'Ichigo, s'attardant sur la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé au cou. Oui, c'est _sa_ fraise, et il ne la partagerait pas, qu'elle le veuille ou non !

-J'peux savoir c'que tu fais, là ? demanda-t-il durement, serrant les poings, une colère sourde l'envahissant petit à petit.

-Je m'en vais, je suis déjà resté trop longtemps ici, répondit le plus jeune sans se retourner, mal à l'aise.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait juste que Grimmjow le touche, encore et encore, qu'il le dévore, qu'il le garde avec lui.

-J'crois pas, non.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Ichigo se retrouva allongé sur le lit défait, un Grimmjow plutôt furieux au-dessus de lui. Il allait lui demander ce que tout cela voulait dire quand sa bouche fût capturer sauvagement par celle du policier. L'adolescent, d'abord surpris, ne répondit pas, puis, sous un coup de langue rageur de son aîné, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, nouant lascivement ses bras autour de sa nuque. Voilà, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait Grimmjow. Encore et toujours plus.

Inconscient de ce qui traversait l'esprit de son amant, le bleuté se mit à caresser fiévreusement son corps fin et élancé, la colère laissant place à un désir dévorant, lui nouant les entrailles et faisant naître une farandole de papillons dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait bien et mal. Affamé et repu. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, mais il se devait d'apaiser le feu qui le rongeait, détruisant toute raison sur son passage. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le cou et la clavicule d'Ichigo qui se cambra sous les mordillements, gémissant le nom de son bourreau. Il avait découvert que Grimmjow aimait beaucoup les préliminaires, jouant sans fin avec son corps, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne craque et le supplie de le prendre. Tel un chat, il s'amusait à torturer la pauvre souris qu'il était, la laissant partir pour mieux la rattraper plus tard. Il poussa un cri en sentant ses tétons se faire férocement attaqués. Il s'étonnait de se sentir si sensible. Il était habitué au sexe et d'habitude, ses amants devaient le sucer pour qu'il commence à crier. Il suffisait que Grimmjow l'embrasse et lui prodigue quelques caresses pour qu'il soit pantelant de plaisir, totalement offert. Il ignorait quel charme utilisait le policier, mais il y était déjà accro, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. L'idée même de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que le bleuté lui laissait une vague impression de dégoût, tandis qu'il hurlait sous les coups de langues experts que Grimmjow lui prodiguait. Les mains cramponnées à ses cheveux, il le voyait le fixer de ses yeux qui semblaient le transpercer de part en part. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, la respiration haletante et le visage en sueur, il se sentit venir lorsque le bleuté taquina une dernière fois le bout de son sexe. Il se laissa tomber sur les draps, une main devant les yeux. Il peinait à retrouver sa respiration, tellement l'orgasme avait été fort. Si le paradis existait, il n'était pas passé très loin. Il sentit trois doigts se présenter à sa bouche et, relevant son bras, il les accepta sans sourciller, les humidifiant du mieux qu'il pouvait, jouant avec en défiant du regard son amant. Il le vit lui sourire, de ce sourire qui lui était propre, celui qui semblait lui rappeler qu'il n'était que la proie dans cette histoire et qu'il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer encore un peu plus sous le regard brûlant que son cher prédateur lui renvoyait, lui promettant milles et unes merveilles dans quelques instants.

Grimmjow retira ses doigts de la bouche trop tentante d'ichigo pour les remplacer par sa langue. Il en était à être jaloux de ses propres doigts, mais qu'est ce que lui avait fait ce rouquin enfin ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus…

Ces réflexions n'empêchèrent pas Grimmjow de continuer sur sa lancée, lâchant les lèvres d'Ichigo pour plonger plus bas et pénétrer son intimité de sa langue, attirant un hurlement du plus jeune, qui s'effondra sur le lit, faible comme une poupée de chiffons, seulement capable de gémir sans discontinuer. Le bleuté ricana intérieurement et ajouta un premier doigt à la langue, puis un deuxième en voyant qu'Ichigo ne bronchait pas, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et en même temps incroyablement conscient de chaque mouvement du bleuté, de chacune de ses respirations, de chaque goutte de sueur coulant sur son corps. Il gémit plaintivement d'inconfort lorsqu'il sentit un troisième doigt en lui mais ne broncha pas plus, laissant le champ libre à Grimmjow, lui faisant amplement confiance. Il grinça néanmoins des dents en le sentant le pénétrer. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il le trouvait toujours aussi imposant !

Ichigo se maudit de ne pouvoir retenir quelques larmes, que le bleuté aperçut immédiatement. Il se pencha sur lui, léchant avec délicatesse l'eau salée, lui murmurant en même temps des mots doux. Surpris de le sentir si attentionné, Ichigo en oublia la douleur, et, s'accrochant fermement aux épaules larges de Grimmjow, il lui demanda de bouger. Il planta ses ongles dans la peau douce sous ses mains, submergé par le mélange détonnant que formaient la douleur et le plaisir ensemble. Il n'existait plus que dans cette connection entre lui et Grimmjow, ces sensations qu'il lui procurait et qu'il savourait avec délice entre ses bras. Il était bien ici, à sa place, criait de plaisir sous le corps puissant et musculeux de Grimmjow, observant son visage crispé et tordu par l'extase que lui-même ressentait. Il se cambra et griffa cruellement le dos du bleuté en sentant sa prostate percutée de plein fouet. Il se sentait monter, monter, il pouvait toucher du doigt les étoiles. Lorsqu'il sentit sa verge subir d'amples va-et-vients, il se cambra à se casser le dos, hurlant son extase, les yeux fortement fermés, les étoiles bien loin sous lui. La sensation de la semence de Grimmjow en lui le fit gémir une nouvelle fois, parachevant son extase. Il se sentait partir. Il n'avait que vaguement conscience des bras de Grimmjow qui l'entouraient à présent. Il se blottit néanmoins dans cette étreinte chaude et réconfortante.

Grimmjow de son côté s'efforçait de réguler sa respiration. Cette fois-ci avait été de loin la plus intense de toute ! Il sentit Ichigo se serrer contre lui, se blottissant contre son torse, ses jambes s'enchevêtrant aux siennes. Sa tête reposait tranquillement contre lui, sa respiration lui chatouillant agréablement le torse. Il était complètement détendu, chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Décidemment, plus le temps passait et plus ce gamin l'épatait. A peine pensait-il cerner son caractère qu'il le surprenait par une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Bien que Grimmjow était en bonne voie pour découvrir sa nature profonde, celle d'un chaton affectueux, joueur, fidèle et intelligent, rien n'aurait pu le sauver de ce qui allait l'achever définitivement dans quelques secondes. Ce ne fût qu'un souffle de l'adolescent, une simple phrase, qui scella à jamais ce qu'il croyait être sa personnalité, cette si charmante bestialité qui faisait de lui le célèbre Grimmjow Jaggerjack, craint de tous, emmerdeur à plein temps.

-J'adore quand tu ronronnes Grimm…

Une bombe aurait sûrement fait moins de dégâts dans le cerveau du bleuté. Il avait clairement l'impression qu'une dizaine d'Hiroshima explosaient simultanément dans son cerveau, réduisant à néant et durablement toute forme d'intelligence en lui. Il venait de dire qu'il _ronronnait_ ? Lui ? Non mais il parlait de _Grimmjow_ _Jaggerjack_ là, pas d'un vulgaire chaton ! Il allait exprimer le fond de sa pensée à son plus si cher amant lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage paisiblement endormi d'Ichigo. Il gémit de sentir sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil et laissa lourdement sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Il en était sûr maintenant, il s'était fait piéger – il ne savait pas encore comment ni pourquoi mais il le saurait ! – par ce gamin, cette petite fraise de rien du tout ! Lui ! Attrapé comme un vulgaire chaton par une pelote de laine ! Comme un pauvre chat par une boîte de sardines !

…

...

Il voulait mourir.

Maintenant.

Jamais il ne pourrait supporter cette honte !

Un léger accroc dans la respiration de l'adolescent sur lui attira son attention. Contemplant le visage adouci et paisible de sa fraise, il soupira, vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa chère fraise toute seule quand même. Rien que pour la protéger de tous ces salauds qui voudraient son cul ! Il ne les connaissait pas encore, mais Grimmjow était sûr qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir ouvrir un certain nombre de nouvelles enquêtes en retournant à son travail.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Ichigo venait d'émerger de son sommeil. Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo eut un sourire mutin et vint embrasser chastement le bleuté.

-Dis Grimm, tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? Susurra-t-il, l'œil humide.

Il ricana intérieurement en voyant le visage qu'affichait Grimmjow. Il semblait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Il se rapprocha de sa futur victime jusqu'à atteindre son oreille, qu'il lécha avec une lenteur exagérée, se délectant du frisson d'excitation qui parcouru le corps du bleuté.

-Je serais prêt à faire _tout_ ce que tu veux, si…

-Si quoi ? Demanda impatiemment Grimmjow, ravi par les possibilités que ce « tout » impliquait.

-Si maintenant, tout de suite…

-Quoi, si je fais quoi ? S'agaça le bleuté, de plus en plus impatient, les yeux grands ouverts comme un enfant.

-Si là, tout de suite… tu miaules.

Grimmjow se transforma subitement en statue de sel. D'accord, là, il s'avouait totalement vaincu.

Ce sale gamin l'avait mené par le bout du nez et se foutait de sa gueule en plus ! Il allait le tuer !

S'apprêtant à répondre comme il le devait son amant, il fût interrompu par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

-Tu-tut, le nargua Ichigo, s'amusant follement, tu ne voudrais pas que ton voisin, celui qui visiblement t'adore, sache que tu pousses un miaulement fort sexy lorsque tu jouis, n'est ce pas ?

Abasourdi, Grimmjow ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ce…Ce salaud lui faisait du chantage !

-Tu ! S'écria-t-il avant d'être coupé à nouveau par l'index du roux posé sur sa bouche.

-Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter et souviens toi, si tu miaules, tu auras droit à une jolie récompense, déclara Ichigo d'un ton amusé. Allez, ce n'est pas si difficile…

Pour l'encourager, il grimpa à califourchon sur ses hanches, s'approchant un peu plus de la victime de son chantage. Il lécha sensuellement sa mâchoire, remontant lentement jusqu'à l'oreille, puis en titilla le lobe tandis que la respiration du bleuté s'accélérait sensiblement. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, déjà honteux de ce qu'il allait faire. Il le jurait, Ichigo payerait chèrement ce qu'il allait l'obliger à faire !

-M…Miaou.

Ichigo eut un large sourire vainqueur. Il le savait, Grimmjow avait beau jouer au dur, il était en réalité un gentil chaton docile, joueur et adorable, on ne peut plus intelligent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inventer de nouveaux jeux pour leurs ébats.

Le tout était d'éviter les griffes du chaton et de l'apprivoiser.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! :) Je m'en voulais d'avoir mis un tout petit lemon dans le chapitre 2, donc j'ai essayé de développer un peu plus celui-ci. J'avoue être un peu partagée sur la fin. Dans ma tête, ça rendait plutôt bien mais comme ça, sur le papier (informatique), je sais pas... Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé! :)<p> 


	4. note

Coucou !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée, mais j'aurais besoin de solliciter votre avis.

On m'a plusieurs fois dit que _Mets moi les menottes_ avait un goût d'inachevé. Apparemment, on reste un peu sur sa faim. Ça me fait très plaisir bien sûr que vous ayez aimé assez mon histoire pour en demander une suite mais j'avoue que je m'interroge : est ce qu'une suite est réellement nécessaire ? Et de combien de chapitres ?

Pour moi, c'est à vous de décider. Dîtes moi ce que vous souhaitez, si vous voulez que je prolonge un peu plus cette fiction ou que je la laisse tel quel, quitte à modifier légèrement la fin. Si vous voulez une suite, de combien de chapitres ? J'avoue que je me concentre pas mal sur _Sauve moi _pour l'instant, mais si vous voulez une suite, pourquoi pas…

'Fin voilà, à vous de me dire !

J'ai quelques idées éventuellement pour une suite:

-Une petite visite chez les Stark, histoire de voir ce que Nell leur faire subir x)

-Développer les débuts de la vie de couple de Grimm et Ichi, avec un ou deux lemons en prime ;)

-Toujours sur la même idée, écrire la rencontre avec les amis (sûrement avec un ou deux soupirants inavoués des deux personnages principaux) et la famille, etc...

Je n'attends plus que votre avis! ;)


End file.
